The Blade Chronicles
by KCDayz
Summary: A new villain appears in Swellview the night before Christmas. What will Henry and Ray do to stop him?
1. chapter 1

_Day 1_

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse. But this time of night wasn't even down. For the only person awake was the sidekick of Captain Man.

There he lay down in bed, waiting for something to happen again. For he'd been out all day fighting astray. On the side of good but fell off the path.

As time slowly passed, harassed by the mass of citizens. He lay in bed quietly sleeping when all of a sudden you hear beeping.

Awakened quickly he sat up. Frightened by the noise. He answered and pooped upon his wrist is his boss. But now I shall disappear because no one likes a narrator.

 _Henry's POV_

"Yeah? It's literally 3 in the morning Ray." I said. "Sorry kid but we have a little emergency." He responded. "How 'little' of emergency?" I ask with concern. "Well I don't actually know as of right now. Just meet me at the Glass From The Past store." He says. "On it. See you there." I respond, grab my jacket and ran out. When I got to a dark corner I slipped in there and changed into Kid Danger. Formed into a wolf then finished running to the GFTP shop.

When I got there Captain Man was waiting for me. "Hey" I say runnung up to him in wolf form. "What took you so long?" He replied. "I had to run here." I said. Getting back into my human form. "Oh yeah." He replies when all we hear is a loud *shing* and a blade is between us.

"Well..." I say, "that was interesting." A man in a black hoodie walks into the light of a street lamp with his hand making a clanking noise. "Kid Danger... Captain Man. Good to see you." The guy says.

Captain Man steps up. "Who are you." He says, "reveal yourself." The masked man reveals his face, his features resembling sharp objects such as knives. "What's your name." He says, I step up with flames sparking as soon as his sharp objects hit the ground.

He smiles and responds, "They call me Blade."


	2. chapter 2

_Henry's POV_

"They call me Blade." He said with a smile.

"Blade? Interesting name. How'd you earn it?" Captain Man asked. With myself still standing by with my fire sparking but not quite flaming just yet.

"Lets just say that you don't want to know." He says sharpening out his hand, "but my business isn't with you, Captain Man. My business is with your glowing eyed sidekick." "With me? Why?" I asked. "Your powers are useful to me." He replied in a earie voice. I gave him a confused look.

"I know what your powers are like. Your powers can help me. But that is another story for another day." And he disappears. "'Useful'?" I repeat confused but kinda knew where he was coming from.

"Its almost day break Kid Danger. Lets go back to the Man Cave and figure this out." I hear Captain Man say. I kid and we walk back to the Man Cave.

 _Day 2_

 _In the Man Cave_

I was sitting back wondering why he thought my powers were useful to him. Just recently we discovered that my powers aren't just what they are, they give me a few advantage points of which I've been working on.

"So your powers are different. You have hyper motility." Ray starts off. "Half fire half ice. Which when my eyes change to the colours my left side gives me the ability to see heat signatures and my right side gives me the ability to control my body temperature." I continue. "And you can turn into a wolf." Ray finished. "So I can see why he says that my powers are useful. But things don't seem right. And I just can't put my finger on it." I finished. "Yeah I understand kid. You don't really need a security detail on you." Ray said. "Ray never put a security detail on me. Because that'll just look extremely suspicious. And I don't need Any more suspicion on my head." I told him. "That is true. I don't trust that Blade guy." He said. "I don't trust him either. But if I dont return home my parents are gonna know somethings up." I told him. "Right. I dont know. We need to make sure we always have a way to contact you in case something does happen." "RAY!" I yelled. "What?" He responds. "You're kinda implying that something IS going to happen." I told him. "Riiiight." "Ray! Henry! Check out what I made!" Schwoz comes in saying. "Not now Schwoz. We are in the middle of something." Ray says. "I know. Now shush! This is a mini tracking device. Not only does it track where the person is it checks his vitals and all that as vell!" He says with glee. "Oh that sounds perfect!" Ray says. "Ray." I say annoyed. "Come on kid. It'll be fun!" He says. "Only thing is... Is tat it needs to go inside the blood." Schwoz said. "Are you kidding me?" I said, "Ray. That is not going inside my blood." "Schwoz is it guaranteed to work?" Ray asked ignoring everuthing I just said. "Indeed! I tested it on my pig!" Shwoz replies. "You're pig? So you're positive its safe for humans?" Ray asked. "Nope!" He says confidently. I made a frightened look, "oh no no no no no. That isn't happening." I said.

A few seconds later Ray and I got into an argument about the little device Schwoz put it in a needle that could inject it. Lets just say that Schwoz snuck up on me.

When I felt a nerve of pain in my arm I looked over while saying "OW! Schwoz!" "No going vack now! Hehehehehe" he says and I just stood there and glared at Ray. "Sorry Hen." As Schwoz got done with that Charlotte and Jasper came in.

"Hey guys!" Charlotte and Jasper say in unison. "Hey." I say a little annoyance in my voice. "What's got your head in a twist?" Charlotte asked. "Ray and Schwoz just being a pain." I said. "How so?" Jasper said, and Ray walked over to the computers. "Well. Henry and I met this person last night and got bad vibes from him. Saying weird things about his powers. So Schwoz made a tiny tracker and it doesn't just track the person it also checks their blood rate and heart rate." He then pulls up the stats. "These are Henry's stats from his blood level to his heart beat." Ray explained. "Wait so why is Henry's heart beat abnormally fast?" Jasper asked. "Because my hyper motility allows me to move faster so therefore my heart needs to keep up with it." I explained..

 _~time skip~_

As the day passed and we were all walking home I heard a scream from across the road. My senses kicked in and I went into an alleyway and changed into Kid Danger. Running out as a wolf I came to the person's aid.

Soon enough I could see was Blade. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I said jumping and changing into human form, "Like me." "Finally." Blade said releasing the kid from the wall. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past half an hour! I wanted to 'fall's to you child." He says. "Yeah well you got my attention now. What do you want?" I said, "I want you out." "I'm confused." I said. "I want you on my side." Blade repeats. "And the only way for that to happen is for you to come. with. me." I turned around and saw three people. "Oh this'll be fun. And seriously? On Christmas day? Dude you got issues." I said not paying attention to the people and got tazed.

A few seconds soon I was handcuffed and in the back of a car.

 _This is fun. Ugh. Can't even flame or ice out of this._

That's when Blade got my attention. "Like I said Kid Danger. You will soon be on my side."


	3. chapter 3

_Henry's POV_

About twenty minutes later we were done driving. So far I had no idea what was happening. Blade had gotten out of the van and uncuffed me from the side of the vehicle, put my arms behind my back and cuffed them there. "To make sure you don't flip out on us and to prevent you from escaping. Just in case you were wondering." Blade explained. "I wasn't wondering. This isn't my first time being kidnapped." I told him. Soon enough we walked into a warehouse that wasn't just one floor it was five. Two above and three below.

 _We must be in the next town over._ I thought,This is literally the only place that can have warehouses like this.

"Now Danger. You will be put through hellfire here. So enjoy your stay." Blade said uncuffing me and throwing me down into a chair. His two,I want to say, goond tied me down to where I couldn't move. My right arm out to the side straight out.

"Listen Danger." Blade started. "Yeah yeah. This is when you do your monologue on what's going to happen. But I already have a decent idea." I said. "You know a lot. You really are vital." Blade continues. "Yeah well I'm not vital to you hecaise I will never be at your side." I told him. "Oh yes you will." Blade snapped his fingers and two women came out. "Ladies. Get me a blood sample."

 _So that's why my arm is out like this. I legit hate getting blood drawn._ Then a sharp pain in my arm cast me out of my thoughts.

I decided to see how many people were here since I could hear bashing from above and thumping below. I changed my eyes to their colours and looked around. Below there was a few people but above was insane. It looked like there were a couple hundred people bashing, destroying something of what was in front of them. I didn't want to see anymore.

"So you see what is above and below. You will soon go through everything you haven't thought you would go through." Blade said. "You have major issues." I told him. "I may." He says walking up to me and putting one of his bladed fingers up to my neck. O moved back trying not to make contact. "But if you betray me. You're gone. For good." He finished then turned around. Take him to his cell below. Make sure he has 'friends' ladies." He then left. The women stayed in the room doing nothing but staring at me and putting a bandage across my arm so my vein wouldn't bleed anymore. They then unwrapped me grabbing me by the arms. I wasn't going to go off without a fight so I changed into a wolf and started running. That's when a siren went off and people with Y-sticks, the things dog-catchers use to capture dogs, came out and started to chase me.

Over the intercom you could hear Blade telling people that he needs personnel to help get me down.

What I didn't realize was that someone beside me was hidden and I fell right into his thing and I was pinned to the ground.

Blade came appearing into sight. "Never try to escape. Otherwise there WILL be punishment." Blade looked over at the guy who had me down then signaled another to come over and he put his loop around my neck as well. "Take him." He finished and disappeared.

The two goons took me down to their holding cell. When they through me in I wanted to lunge at them. But they just immediately shut the gate behind me. I was happy to have those things off my neck. I paced back and forth still in my wolf form when I heard a voice.

"Hey. Wolf." I turned around. I tilted my head. "Wh.. Who are you wolf." She asked. "Huh? Oh." I changed back into my human form and told her, "that's only one of my powers. The name's Kid Danger." I said. "Well looks like you have already tried to make an escape attempt." She said and I rubbed my hand across my neck and there was a slight cut on the side of my neck. "Oh. They must've taken on some brute force when they pinned me to the ground." I explained. "Do you have.. Powers that can help escape? Can you be our hero?" She asked. "I can try. Wait.. 'us'?" I said. "That's right you're the newest. There's about twenty of us down here. We are failed lets say... 'Minions' lets say. Failed experiments." She explained. "What's your name by the way?" I suddenly ask. "They call me Smakescreen. So my power is pretty self explanatory." She said. "Hey I actually saw about 25 here. My powers give me advantages. I have a few powers actually. Half fire half ice Which give me the ability to see heat signatures and my right eye gives me the ability to control my body temperature. Then I have hyper motility and you already know about the wolf. But what happened to him? Over in the far corner." I said. "He died of shock. He's the one with everything wrong. We are lucky to survive." Smokescreen said. "And on Christmas day you aren't with your families. Wait... Captain Man and I got a report of missing heroes." I said wondering what's happened. "Wait... You're related to Captain Man?!" Smokescreen said. "Well technically I'm just his sidekick. I'm from the past city over." I wanted to pull the list of missing heroes out on my phone. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I wanted to pull out the list of mussing heroes out on my phone. But I forgot they stripped me of all my weapons and they took my phone when they took me." I said. "Oh. Well I know you can help us." She says. "Lights out!" We hear a yell then it was pitch black. "We better get to sleep." Smokescreen said. "Probably for the best." I turned into a wolf and found a place to rest for the night.

 _Day 3_

I woke up to a loud buzz. I looked up. _Lovely._ I thought rolling my eyes. "Let's go Danger." Said one of his people. I got up changing back. I glowed my eyes. "I'm not going to do Blades' bidding." I told them eyes glowing. They brought out tazers. "Really. Tazers. AGAIN. This is getting ridiculous." I said sparking my left side and having mist on my right. "Get him to the room by any means necessary." The goon on the right said. Smoke started to come off my left side, I put my left side in front of me. And through fire at them. Dodging their attacks with my hyper motility. But when I turned around my left leg was stunned. The goons picked me up and walked down to their room.

And once again I was tied down but elevated to where I could see different utensils. One of their women pushed my hair out of my eye. Last thing I saw was another woman showing me or rather telling me to be quiet but I was out of it completely.

An hour later I awoke to a loud tbumping noise of an elevator. I slowly awoke and stuggled in my place. Above my head stood people in masks but they only nodded and moved on.

 _Hmmm interesting. I can't just leave these guys here to rot. I need to take them with me. But how..._ I then looked to my left. Saw my weapons and phone. _If I can get to my phone I can attempt an emergency call. Or... My watch! I'm so dumb. My watch doesnt appear when I'm Kid_ Danger. Then I couldn't move my own body. The goons and others took me to a room where they sat me down and tied down my legs and arms. They put pads on my head kinda like electric pad things. Next thing I knew there was a weird noise that distracted me from my thoughts.

 _Come on I gotta get out of this. Think if a witty plan... I started to panic. Did I already forget about that tracking device? My heart rate is clearly going up. Hopefully this works._ Then this thing came up on the wall. Betrayal, evilness, I was soon stripped of my identity as a hero. For I was sitting there for 8 hours watching this torment. When Blade and one of his "bosses" came in all his boss did was nod. Blade turned around and told his personnel "Send him." My eyes both red. They untied me and sent me back to Swellview.

I walked the streets with fire blazing. I knew where I needed to go but this isn't new. I stopped flaming and turned into a wolf and headed towards the Man Cave.

When I got there no one was present. Then someone came down the elevator. It was Ray and Charlotte.

"Henry!" I heard Captain Man yell. I stood there with my left side flaming, saying nothing.

"Henry?" He said concerned.


	4. chapter 4

There our hero stood. In front of Captain Man and his friend. Eyes red, flaming left arm.

 _Henry's POV_

I stood there in front of them standing with a controlled fire.

"Hen? You okay? You've been missing for nearly 3 days. I got a call from your parents saying you never came home." Ray explained.

He stepped forward. And I didn't move. "Kid? What's up with your eyes? Charlotte go look at the monitors." Ray called to her.

"Miss me Ray?" Is all I said when I threw fire at him.

Soon enough we were fighting. I used my hyper motility and took on different parts. I gave him a few hits but soon enough when Ray ended up hitting me down and I blinked my eyes.. When he tried to pin me I yelled, "STOP!" I got up.

"Ugh. What has happened. My head is aching. And I have no weapons nor do I have my... Phone. Never mind. I know." I said. "Kid what happened?" Ray asked. "I decided to help someone who needed help on my walk home. I didn't think I would have ended up this far. But it takes a lot more to brainwash me than sitting me in front of a wall for eight hours feeding in bad vibes." I said.

"You were supposed to destroy him." I hear someone say, I turn around and there's Blade. "Oh great." I say, "By the way dude. In the next-" we were gone.

When we were back in the next city over Blade walked in front of me. "You were supposed to destroy him." Blade said. "Captain Man can't be destroyed. It takes a lot more than just 8 hours of violence to brainwash me." I told him. Blade walked up inches away from my face. "I don't care. You know something and you will tell me!" Blade said then slashed my arm. I quickly pu my arm on it then was moved back to their holding cells.

I winced at the pain when I removed my hand from the wound. "What happened? He slashed you." Smokescreen said. "Yeah. Nothing I can't handle though. I can put my left hand back down on it and caurterize it." I said assuring her I was fine then burning the slash shut. My ice powers cooled it off enough. "Oh this is gonna be hard." I said.

 _~time skip~_

Its a few hours later and I still didn't have any idea on what to do.

I sighed. "I can't figure anything out. Usually I'm an escape artist. But now... I'm not. Its been only three days I missed Christmas with my family. And everything is going wrong." Smokescreen looked up at me. "You cant really escape from here. There aren't areas to get out of without getting caught." She explained. "I'm not sure. I mean I've seen vents but I need things to get to it." I said staring at the vent. "Danger!" Someone said and I turned around. "What?" I said. "Your boss." "What about Captain Man? I know you want him dead. But that can't really happen." I said. "Not Captain Man." He said. "Blade isn't my boss. He's an enemy." I said. "He's your boss now. And unless you want to be dead. You'll follow his orders just like everyone else here. Got it?" He said demanding. "Comprende. Now leave before I set you alight." I looked up realizing what I just said. "The transformation has already begun." Then they left.

"Are you okay?" Smokescreen asked. "I don't know." I said.


	5. chapter 5

_Henry's POV_

"Are you okay?" Smokescreen asked. "I don't know." I said, "This can't be good."

As nightfall came I sat down to rest thinking on what happened. I turned into a wolf and started to sleep.

 _Day 4_

As daylight shines through the windows of the ground floor we were woken up by the rumbling of the elevator. I got up when people came to the holding cell to grab me.

"So we're back to the cuffs ladies?" I said with attitude. "Just get moving Kid Danger." She replied. Then we left. When we got up to where we needed to be I got a glimpse of what was happening on the upper levels.

"Woah." I said almost inaudibally. This isn't good. Was my first thought, I decided that I've had enough of the testing and attempted brainwashing. So I lit up my eyes and got ready to fight.

When we got to the floor and started walking down the hall I suddenly came out and said... "Sorry ladies but.." And I knocked them out, "I'm done with all this." I said putting ice on the cuffs making them extremely fragile. I broke them apart once I slammed them against the wall. I kept walking since there wasn't any alarms going off just yet. At the end of the hall was Blade's office. I started looking for ways to escape and get back to my own town. After wandering for about 5 minutes in the hall two other personnel cane in and sounded the alarm.

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't keep quiet? Just once? Villains are SO annoying." I said annoyed, so I started to walk over when I heard a SLAM against the wall.

"Stand. Down." He demanded. "Finally come to fight your own battles?" I said smug, but smug was not the right choice to have at that moment. A couple seconds soon Blade brought out a dart shootrr and a dart. "Poison tipped or knockout tipped?" I said, "You'll soon find out." Blade replied and the dart hit me right in my neck. "Yeah... Now I know." I said falling asleep on the ground. "Take him to the testing room. You know what to do."

When I woke up about 10 minutes later I didn't know where I was. I barely knew who I was.

 _No ones POV_

As our hero sat tied down to a chair (again) he looked frantically around. Meanwhile seen from cameras Blade could tell the transformation from turning Kid Danger from a hero to a foe. His goal was to brainwash him to where he responds with one words to attack the people he wants to attack.

After those few hours you could see Kid Danger's head twitching a little.

 _Henry's POV_

Nothing was right. I could feel it. My body twitching enough to show what's happening.

Then Blade came in. "Release him." He said and soon enough I was untied, I stood up with nothing to say.

"What is your command." I said acting as a changed fighter, my eyes completely red. Blade kids and tells his people to take me back down to the holding cell.

When we got to the holding cell I stood there with no reaction. I walked in with a small limp as the door shut behind me.

"Kid Danger?" Smokescreen asked nervously. I didn't reply but then a weird sensation came through my body and I was out of the trance. "Ugh. This... This is bad. We need to get out of here soon." I said looking at the vent. "Hey Smokescreen. Give me a boost?" I asked. "Gladly." She replies, and I was able to reach the vent and I ended up melting the screws enough to where I could get the vent open.

"Hey. What about us!" I heard the others call. I jumped down, "Seriously? You think I was gonna leave everyone else here and escape by myself? I've got a plan. But it involves everyone's participation." I finished and all they replied was "We're in."

I walked up to the door and froze the lock, smashing the mechanism of the lock. I opened the door and did the same for the others. I was the last person to get out. I met everyone outside.

As I got outside I signaled everyone to follow me by jumping down and turning into a wolf.

After we all regrouped in the middle of a forest I explained to everyone how I was going to get them home.

"I am literally from the next town over. What I need is to change out into my civilian form. And since we are all heroes I can trust you all." I said but with caution because I didn't know who was watching and who wasn't. So I changed from Kid Danger to Henry Hart pretty fast. "Now. The only weapon I have on me doesn't appear when I'm Kid Danger. So give me a second to call him." I said pulling out my watch flipping it open.

 _In the Man Cave_

Ray was pacing trying to figure out what to do. "Ray. Stop pacing!" Schwoz yelled. "I can't. That dumb tracking device you put in Henry's blood stream isn't tracking him. I Don't know what to do." Ray explained. Then the call came in.

"Its Henry!" Charlotte yelled. "Charlotte go out of sight for a moment. I'm gonna pop a bubble. Then answer." He said blowing a bubble changing into Captain Man.

Charlotte got out of the way and Captain Man answered the call. "Hey."

 _B_ _ack with the heroes._

"Dude. I need to make this fast. I dont know if we are being followed or not. I'm in the next town over. Get here fast." I told him. "Okay I'll be there soon stay out of sight." He told me. "Yeah thats gonna be hard because I have at least fifteen other people along with me. All missing hero's." I said then looked back because I heard a snap. I quickly changed into a wolf and listened closely at the sound. "Kid?" Ray asked me concerned. "We're being followed. Go! Alarm is sounding." I said engulfing myself in flames changing into Kid Danger completely. The missing heroes soon disappearing and I ran into a bush. Staying quiet watching people who worked for Blade walking around. My left eye allowing me to see everyone's heat signatures I saw the two people walking up to someone. Then I heard a scream.

I looked through the leaves. And they had Smokescreen. I jumped out of the bush and yelled, "Hey! Let her go!" They looked over and let her go. "There you are. You nuisance. Lets go. Now. Blade wants a meeting with you." They explained. "All your heroes have escaped. I am not going any where." I said eyes glowing fire and ice.

"Well. Fine." They put in a call for Blade to appear. I tried to avoid what they were doing. A couple seconds later Blade appears and does the command to take me on his side. Right when he did the snap I heard a helicopter flying above.

As Blade did the command my eyes and mentality went from heroing to zombie. Under Blades command.

"What is your command." I said eyes glowing red. Then Captain Man appeared from the sky. "Destroy him." Blade told me. I turned around to where Ray could see me completely and said "Yes master."

 _By the way guys Merry Christmas!_


	6. chapter 6

As our hero stood facing Captain Man slowly flaming his arm with eyes glowing bright red, he took two steps and stopped...

 _Henry's POV_

As I started to walk up to Captain Man obeying Master Blade's orders, I suddenly stop hearing a shout from behind.

"Kid Danger! This isn't you! Captain Man, ever sense he's been here he can go from Kid Danger to Kid Terror in 2.5 seconds." Smokescreen shouted. "Quiet you." Blade said stabbing her in the side.

Once I heard the shing of the blade I looked up and looked back just a little. "Harming people is your go to. Just to shut them up." I said back as Kid Danger turning around.

Blade growled and said annoyed, "I have had ENOUGH of these GAMES. Arise my minions! Take him." Blade said triggering every heroes evil side. "Attack Captain Man!" He commanded. "Yes Master Blade." All the heroes including myself said.

As we stood surrounding Captain Man from all sides he was looking frantically. "There's 20 of them and only one of you. What are you gonna do Captain Man? Your kid may have gotten every one out but that only helped our plan." Blade snickered.

From above you could still hear the Mancopter flying. I turned into a wolf and started to growl at him, slowly creeping up. Once I got close enough I hear him shout "NOW!" Then I got shot in the neck with a tiny device laying on the ground.

As I git onto my knees, I groaned with my hand on my head. "Ssss. Ouch." "Kid Danger!" Captain Man yelled. I quickly looked over getting up I throw flames in front, around, and behind. "I've. Had. Enough." I said my eyes back to its regular colours. "Its game now Blade." I said replacing the fire with ice. Everyone banging on the inside. Captain Man came out and we walked up to Blade.

"Kid Danger your powers are very intimidating. Not to mention your eyes. Hehe." He said nervously, I looked at Captain Man and shrugged. "But um.. I got to go." Blade said trying to run but wasn't able to because Captain Man got some friends with him. "We see you have our partners. And we've been pooking for you for a while." They said and cuffed him. "How do we turn them back?" Captain Man asked, "because we used our only little device to cure Kid Danger." "We got you covered. Kid Danger?" He said I already knew what he wanted so I melted the ice and Every one fell to the ground because of how wet it was. The heroes behind us blasted everyone else and somehow we were all fine. Back to our "normal" mentality. Even though blood was everywhere on the ground due to Blade attacking myself and Smoke. "Wait.. Where's Smokescreen?" I asked a little concerned. "There. Shes hurt lets get Every one out of here." I said turning into a wolf and giving her a lift.

 _Return to Swellview_

As we returned from the torture I was put through and helping everyone else, we got to the Man Cave and we properly 'healed' my wounds.

"Geez he got you good didn't he kid?" Ray asked putting a bandage on my head because the cut I got jad to be fixed. "Yeah well I am sorta like an escape artist." I said trying to lighten the mood. When someine came down the tubes we didn't know we quickly found tbat he was a doctor sent from a heroing city.

He did his thing while I was getting fixed up. When he shined a light in my eye to make sure my eyes were dilating correctly he noticed that my eyes weren't just there for show but there because its a defense type of mechanism.

When he was finished he told Ray that I'd be fine and that I'll need a while to rest. "Henry you're gonna take three weeks off to rest heal and get your life back in order." Ray said. "Fine with me." I said my voice still a little raspy. "You know? Beaten and bloodied is not how I thought I'd come back." I said walking out.

As I got home my mom was frantically to get to me. "Where have you been? We were extremely worried." She said, "Well... Let's just say things weren't the way they were supposed to be over the past few days." I responded.


	7. They know

_Day 5_

As our young hero returned home to his loving family he only tried to get out of the thoughts of being halfway brainwahsed. Turning from Kid Danger to Kid Terror was not his most famous ideal.

 _Henry's POV_

As I was sitting in my room just staring at my ceiling in a nice clean set of clothes I was trying to just not think of the stuff that happened. That's when I got a call from Charlotte.

"Hey Char. What's up?" I answered. "Nothing much sup with you? But anyway wanted to know how you're doing." She responded. "I'm fine. So far. All I need to figure out and avoid is how Blade triggered the evil side in all of the lost heroes and myself. Since I'm on mandatory leave ask Ray to see if he can find out. I mean its a physical command and a voice command. I just need to keep track of it." I explained. "Yeah I can do that. Just rest up and get your strength and right of mind back." She said, "Will do Char." I said then heard a knock at my door. "Henry? Can I come in?" My mother asked. "Yeah sure. See ya soon Char." I said ending Charlottes call with me allowing my mom to come in.

I sat up in my bed and my mom sat along with me. "Are you okay? You've been distant ever since you came home." She said. "Uh well... I'd rather not talk about it. At least not at this moment." I said trying hard to not reveal my secret. "Okay hun. But lunch is ready if you want to come down." She said. "Yeah. I'll be there in a second." I replied. "All right. See you down there soon." She said and walked out. I got up and put on some socks and shoes then walked down.

When I sat down Piper immediately asked,"Are you Kid Danger?" I looked surprised, "No I'm not. Why do you ask?" I said. "Well. First of all, Kid Danger was missing for four days and YOU were missing for four days." She explained, "Secondly you had the same injuries as Kid Danger, and Kid Danger heals fast. And you don't look hurt anymore." She finished. "Okay well I'm not Kid Danger. I'm only a regular kid." _As far as everyone knows._ I said, "I don't believe it." Piper replied. "Well Henry. Her points are correct. Tell us the truth." My father said.

As I was about to say something the door knocked. "I got it." I said getting up and walking to the door. When I opened the door there was nothing but a package. I stepped out to see if anyone was there and no one was. I brought the package inside. "Who's the package for?" My mom asked me. "Uhh..." I said turning it around, "me, but I didn't order anything." I said suspicious. I openedthe package and all that was in it was a disk.I put the package to the side and finished eating.

I put the disk in our player and it was a message, "Kid Terror shall return." The voice said then snapped his fingers. And I was back to minion mode. My eyes glowing red. My mother came up to me after the video message was over, she put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Henry?" I snapped my head around and said, "hand. Off. Now." Getting up my mother looked scared. "Henry where are you going?" She said coming up to me. I turned around using my hyper motility, "Stay. Back." I said with my eyes switching from red to my own power colours. I was trying to fight it. As I looked at my family they had scared looks on their faces. I stopped glowing my eyes and just stood there. I opened the door and ran out without saying a word.

"Henry!" I heard my mother yell behind me.

 _Happy_ New Year folks and let's find out what happens next.


	8. Gone again

_Day 5 con._

"Henry!" I heard my mother yell behind me. I ignored it and just kept on running.

I found a shallow ally, took that route and hid. When I heard a voice calling my name I went deeper into the ally glowing my eyes and turning into a wolf. As I ran around the corner and out to the rest of the street all you could hear is people yelling "It's Kid Danger!" I tried to ignore them and kept running. As I was trying to run up the hill I engulfed myself in flames to make sure I was in my uniform when I turned back.

When I turned around the corner I was immediately caught and pinned to the ground. "Agh. Let me up!" I told them, "Not a chance." He said, voice sounding very familiar. "Let's go Kid Terror." He said and snapoed his fingers and I was back in the trance.

 _In the Man Cave_ _Rays POV_

"I'm worried about Henry guys. I mean he's just been through hell and he still acts like he's okay. I dont think everything is okay." I said to everyone. "Well Henry is Kid Danger. He was trained to act like everything is okay." Charlotte told me, "I never taught him to act like everyrhing is okay." I said, "I'm gonna go look for him. Make sure he's okay." I finished, but before I left we got an emergency call. Like usual I answered it.

"Captain Man here what is your emergency?" I said calm, "Our son just ran off. I think he's in trouble because he's not answering his phone either." The caller said. "Okay well calm down what's your son's name?" I ask keeping the situation calm. "Henry Hart." She said, and my eyes widen. "I'll get right on it." I finished and hung up. "What's wrong?" Charlotte asked. "Henry's gone. Again."


	9. Missing

_Day 5_

 _Rays POV_

"Henry's gone. Again." I said getting to the tubes, "Turn on the tracker. Keep an eye on it. Make sure to tell me of anything changes." I finished telling her, "UP THE TUBE!" I shouted and I was gone.

 _Henry's POV_

"Let me go!" I shouted struggling in my chains. "You are not going anywhere." Blade replied, "I'd like to know how you escaped from prison! It wasn't long since the others dumped you there." I said annoyed. "You aren't the only escape artist around here kid. And since we blocked your powers, you can't freeze or melt the chains." Blade replied. "I've seriously have had enough of you." I told him in an annoyed tone. "Well its a good thing I'm gonna wipe your memory of all your heroing events. That way you will be my sidekick instead of that wannabes Captain Man." He explained, "I have plans. And that plan involves Captain Man... And your little city." He finished looking at me, I looked surprised but I couldn't do anything because of my powers being blocked. _This is majorly bad_. I thought in panic, "But first order of business..." he paused a second, "Sedate him. Time to wipe his heroing memories." Blade said two goons of his came out and knocked me out.

 _Blade's POV_

"Kid Danger is now sedated." My goon told me, "Good. Let's continue." I said with an evil smile. I took one of the IV tubes and put it in his arm, I turned around and put the machine activated. Erasing all if his heroing memories will work out perfectly. "Boss, I think we have an issue." One if my girls told me, "And what might that issue be?" I said with my eyes completely black. "We got confirmation on his boss. He's coming to search for him." She explained, "Its not like he knows where we are. Or does he." I said suspiciously and took some goggles and looked at his body. I saw a little device in his bloodstream. "There's a tracking device in his arm." I said angrily, made one of my fingers into a sharp blade and cut open his arm. Blood cane out and hit the ground. I took out the little device and smashed it. "Now we dont have to worry about that anymore. Patch up his arm ladies. Call me when the transfor.nation is done." I said then disapepared.

Charlottes POV

As I was keeping an eye on the tracker it suddenly stopped working. I immediately called Captain Man.

 _Rays POV_

Looking around the over city for Kid Danger and I couldnt find him so far, then I got a call. _Man Cave, what happened..._ I answered "yeah. What's up Char?" I said a little nervous. "Henry's tracker stopped responding. I think it got destroyed." She explained. "It had to be destroyed, and its really late right now. Take a break or go home Charlotte. Get some rest. Schwoz can help more." I told her. "Will do. Good luck." She responded and the call ended.

"You have got to be kidding me! He's gone AGAIN and Blade escaped from prison. THIS IS RIDICULOUS." I shouted in the Man Van. I was so frustrated because since Henry keeps getting kidnapped it means that there are more chances of him getting killed. I can't have that. _I need to find him._ _Henry's POV_

As I came to I couldn't remember a thing. It was all a blur. I groaned and tried to piece together things. "Welcome back Kid Terror." One of the ladies in front of me said in a soft tone. "What do you mean welcome back?" I asked, "Oh nothing, call Blade." She said.

 _Blade's POV_

After I cleanedthe blood off my hand I sharpened my blades in my hands, then my buzzer came on. "What." I groaned, "He's awake. He's all yours." My girls said. "Good." I changed my eyes black and teleported in.

 _Henry's POV_

"Hey come on I want answers! Ah..." I said as a superpowered man popped in front of me. "Who..." I started as a small memory came across my mind. "Everything is fuzzy but I do remember the few small things. Blade.. Right?" I said questionably. "Perfect. Pull him down." He said and two ladies unchained me. Their appearance was as if they were in a slaughterhouse. Their faces and hands were bloody, their clothes were ripped and black leather, and there was a symbol on their arms that I couldn't quite make out. It had three letters on it though, AHL... What did that stand for.. I thought in confusion. "What do you remember?" Blade replied after I was untied and let down. "Not much actually, but clearly I'm someone important if I have this weird uniform on." I replied. "Well, let's tell you who you are. Your name, Kid Terror. You are my sidekick and you work for me. Your skill, fighting, you have four different powers on you. Half fire and half ice, you can change into a wolf, and you have hyper motility." Blade explained. "Okay. So what is that symbol or rather mark on their arms? What does AHL stand for?" I said wanting to know. "That is what I was getting at. AHL is the Anti Hero Legue. Which you are a part of. So you need to come with me child. We have some work to do." He said snapped his fingers and I was immediately turned into his minion.

A few minutes later we were in an office. "Now tell me." Blade started, "What do you remember about Captain Man?" He questioned. "Right now all I remember is his weakness. I can't remrmber anything else." I responded. "Oh that's fine. What's his weakness? Considering that no one knew. Or rather you perhaps... Spill." Blade demanded. "Jolly Beele tears." I told him. "Good. I'll grab those. You my minion,go to Swellview and get Dr. Minyak for me." He told me. "But first..." I looked confused then my entire outfit changed to black leather. "Now go." He said and I left.

 _In Swellview..._

As I was running along the sidewalks people were shouting "It's Kid Danger!" I ignored them and kept running. As I got around a corner where nobody was I the ed into my human form trying to get my thoughts straightened out.

 _They were saying Kid Danger... But Master Blade says Kid Terror.. I can't remember anything right._ I kept walking, then had a name called out. I looked up, "Henry!" A female cried out running up to me. "Ray is going to be so happy to see you! Why are you wearing black leather?" The female said. "Listen I don't know who you are or who this 'Ray' guy is. But I'm on a mission." I said walking by her. But she came in front of me and started talking again. "What is wrong with you? You aren't yourself. And why are your eyes fully red intmstead of the original orange and light blue?" She started asking. "Listen girl. I'm not here to answer your questions. I'm here to fulfill a mission. Now leave before I make you leave." I said allowing my flame to appear, "You aren't you. Something is wrong." She replied. I continued walking down the sidewalk.

 _Charlottes POV_

As I was walking down one of the side roads I saw a familiar face. After a couple if seconds I realized who it was. And since no one was around I shouted his name. "Henry!" I said with glee. "Ray is gonna be so happy to see you!" I said with glee. "I dont know who you are but you need to leave." He told me. I looked surprised at that because Henry never says things like that unless there is a literal danger towards me or any of else... I noticed about three letters and symbol on his arm... Its weird because he has the Captain Man logo on the bottom of his wrist that showed the balance of his powers... "Are you okay?" I asked... "I'm not here to answer your questions." He told me rudely. "What is wrong with you? Henry you're Kid Danger. You're a hero. Even the logo on your wrist says so." I explained. "What logo? The only logo I have is the logo on my arm." He said, I could hear a small shake in his voice. "Look at your wrist. You don't belong with Blade. You belong here with Captain Man." I tried to explain. "Listen. I don't belong with anyone. Now leave me to do what I need to do or I'll make you leave." He said with his flames roaring. After that I left. _I need to get a hold of Ray._ _Henry's POV_

As I found where I needed to be I ended up getting ambushed. When that happened I immediately started fighting. I knocked two people out and walked in.

"Well. Isn't it Kid Danger. What do you want?" Minak had said. "You need to come with me. My boss wants you." I said. "What does Captain Man want with me?" He replied. "Ugh, Captain Man isn't my boss! Blade wants you." I said annoyed. He looked at me with confusion.

I noticed him looking at my arm. "Why is there a random symbol on your arm..." He asked,"quit asking questions! Let's go. Now." I demanded. Then left.

 _A little while later_

I arrived into Master Blades room and told him that I have Dr Minyak. "Good. Now, Minyak. Do you like my new sidekick?" Blade said. "Indeed I do. Now why do you want me?" Minyak asked, "I want to k ow if you have anymore Jolly Beetles. Last I knew you had them." Blade explained. "I did. Then Captain Man and Kid Danger took them." Minyak said. "Then totally earasing his heroing memories wasn't a great idea then. Huh... Kid Terror." I looked over. "Yes Master Blade?" I responded. "Return to Swellview. Go to your... Captain Man's base and find those Jolly Beetles." He told me. "I dont think he has them anymore sir. I think he already released them." I responded, "Its very fuzzy but I do remember that." I started to explain. "Leave." Blade said in an annoyed tone. I left the room.

As I was standing in the hall my phone buzzed. I looked at it, it was a message from that Ray guy that girl was talking about. I ignored it but remembered what she said and looked at my wrist. There was the logo she was talking about. That one logo that showed balance and things started coming to me. I blinked a few times and shook my head. I took a deep breath and looked up. "This isn't right. Something just isn't right." I whispered to myself, "but what is it? I definitely don't velong here." I heard them arguing. So I turned into a wolf and ran off.

As I got outside I just turned back into a human and sat by a tree taking deep breaths. I just sat there and... And stared... "Who... What... Who am I?" I shook my head, "I cant be a.. A villain... I have to be a hero. But, I don't believe it.. I don't know. For once I really don't know." I started to panic.

 _Blades POV_

"You find me Jolly Beetles or else." I said with a shing of my bladed fingers. "Alright! Geez. I think I'd prefer Kid Danger than Kid Terror. Right now. You freakish psycho." Minyak said, my eyes turned black and I put a blade an inch from his neck. "You better watch what you say. I am that guy who can make your heartrate go from one-hundred to zero in five seconds. Capease?" I said angrily. "Caposhe." He responded and I sat down in my chair and put my hands on my head and rubbed it. "That ridiculous scientist gives me a headache." Minyak then came back in. "Are you deaf idiot? I told you to get me Jolly Beetles!" I shouted slamming my hand on my desk. "Yes I know, but your little minion is gone." He told me. "He isn't vital to me anyway. Now anymore. Bring me one of my snipers." I demanded and my girls went to get the sniper.

A few minutes later they came back. "Agent, go kill Kid Danger. He isn't vital to me anymore. I know Captain Dead's weakness. Get him through the heart." I ordered sternly, "Yes sir." She started to walk out, "Wait." I started, "He's probably headed back to Swellview. You can find him easily there."

 _Henry's POV_

As I was staring at the logo small memories came to me. I heard noises behind me. I looked back and people with shot guns were coming out. As my phone vibrated I took it out and looked at it. It was a text from Ray.

From behind I could hear words. "Over there!" I heard clearly, I let out a small gasp and a whisper of "Ray..." And I turned into a wolf and started running.

A few seconds after I started running I got cut off by two people, three others behind. Their guns loaded I took steps back, growled and then three shots fired. I dodged all three but I felt a small pain in my side. I turned to where I was going to run to and just bolted off.

I could hear them running behind me... I looked up for a mere second and saw a cloud of smoke coming towards me, it took me in and we disappeared out of the snipers eyes.

A few seconds later we were at the Swellview sign. As she put me down I realized who it was. "Smokescreen!" I said with glee. "I'm surprised you remember me considering everything you've been through." She said in her calm voice. "Everything is fuzzy but I do remember you. I remember you very well." I said with a smile breathing heavily. "Hey you okay? You're breathing pretty hard." She asked. "I don't... I don't think so. I think when I used my hyper motility to dodge the bullets I might've gotten grazed by one." I said turning back to human and sitting against a rock. I put my hand on my stomach like I had a stomach ache. "Come on. We need to get you to the local hospital." Smokescreen told me. "No Smoke. We can't go to the hospital here in Swellview. Its too much of a risk on exposing myself." I started, "plus I got a text from Ra- err Captain Man earlier but I didn't get a chance to read it." I finished and groaned. "You really need help." Smokescreen said. "Yeah but I know some stuff... Follow me." I stated. "Like what kind of stuff?" She asked. "Well I do know how to stop a wound from bleeding until one can get proper medical attention." I said knowing what I was about to do was wreckless and dumb. I turned into a wolf and started running along with Smoke right above me.

When we got to a clithong store that was about to close I busted in and turned back. "Oh. My. Goodness. Its Kid Danger!" The clerk said, "Yeah. Uhh listen do you have a needle and thread?" I asked, "I know odd question but I need to know." I said limping over with my hand on my stomach. "Yeah. Right on that table." She said and I told her to walk into the closet for a moment. I locked her in.

"That was uncalled for Danger." Smokescreen said. "I know but what I'm about to do is wreckless and stupid. Now this place doesnt have cameras which is good. It works to our benefit." I stated grabbing the needle and thread. "What are you thinking of doing?" She asked, "Just close the blinds please?" I asked and she did so. "You're now going to see why what I'm doing is stupid." I said pulling out my gum, "Gum?" She asked, "Well..." I said then blew a bubble and was back to Henry Hart. "One ta da two I really need to get this closed." I said lifting my shirt and looking at the wound. My phone started to ring. Smokescreen looked at it, "Its your boss." She said, "DONT ANSWER IT!" I shouted, "I don't want him a part of this. Not right now anyway." I said groaning at the sting of the needle going through my skin.

Once I finished I immediately pulled out my gum and blew a bubble again. "We need to go. Now." I said nerves all crazy. "I want to keep Captain Man out of this. The more he knows the more danger he'll be in. And the more dead I could be." I said a little startled. "What do you mean by that?" Smoke asked concerned, "Well for starters Smoke, I've got snipers in my tail who's boss wants me and Captian Man dead." I said going towards the back door. "Come on."

 _Rays POV_

I was still looking for Henry two days later still nothing. I looked around Swellview one early morning and saw that the clothing store as open when it was never open this early. What on earth? I thought as I pulled the van over to the side.

As I walked in I saw some blood on the table over to the right. As I looked around I saw no one but a phone... "Is this... It is." I said picking up the phone noticing that it was Henry's. _He's in Swellview somewhere_. As my thoughts were interuppted by banging on the door. I walked over and opened the door. "Captain Man! Your sidekick and his friend are nuts!" The clerk said, "Whoa wait. What so you mean." I asked, "Well. First Kid Danger comes in and asks for a needle and thread." She paused. "Why did he need the needle and thread?" I asked suspicious, "Well that's where I am stumped. I don't know. But they left me in here." The clerk said. "Thanks for your help. I'm gonna leave you to your day ma'am." I said taking Henry's phone and heading straight to the Man Cave.

 _At the Man Cave_

As I went down the tubes Charlotte and Jasper were waiting for me. "Did you find him?" They asked concerned. "No I didn't. But I did find his phone in the old clothing shop. The one with no cameras." I said, "So I have suspicion that Henry is in Swellview I just dont know where. And that scares me because I also found a bloody fingerprint on the table that I took a picture of." I finished walking over to the computers and putting the picture in the system to analyze.

 _Scanning_ the computer voice said. F _ingerprint match_. Henry Hart AKA Kid Danger. "Yup. It's a match. I have a strong feeling that Henry is hurt and he's somewhere here. If we don't find him soon. I'm gonna be so scared." I said worried. "I hope he'll be okay. Until we find him." Charlotte said. "So do I Char. So do I." I said more worried than before.


	10. Found

_Day 6_

 _Henry's POV_

As we clocked out last night in an abandoned church I got up early because of the pain on my side. A few hours later Smokescreen woke. I was leaning against a beam and saw her get up.

"Good.. Morning sunshine." I said pausing because of a sharp pain. "Good Morning. Now what's your game plan?" She asked, "Well... I don't know. I honestly thought I'd be dead by now. Due to the blood loss. So I'm thinking we either get something to eat or we do something that isn't hero like." I said pain noticeable in my voice. "Kid Danger, You're in pain. You need medical attention. Or at least someone who can help you properly!" She exclaimed. "Listen. I know but if I go back to the Man Cave everyone there will be in danger." I responded. "Then what is it you thought of that wasn't hero like?" Smoke asked. "Take some pain killers from an open ambulance... And maybe some adrenaline." I said, "Just in case something happens." I finished off my statement with a groan from standing up. Smokescreen rolled her eyes at me. "I know stealing isn't right. Okay? But sometimes you have to do wrong things to survive." I said starting to walk towards the door.

After a few minutes Smokescreen and I both started to walk into the city. And just to our luck there was an open ambulance at a corner. I made a run in grabbed a syringe, adrenaline, and pain killers and ran out. I met back with Smoke around a corner. I changed back and hit the back of the brick wall if the building we were behind. "I'm Okay. I'm okay." I winced as I got up. "Are you sure?" Smoke asked. "So far. Come on. We need to get out of the city." I said and we both headed off.

When we were running by a corner we saw a black van. I grabbed Smokescreen and pulled her back behind the corner. "What's the deal?" She whispered. "Those are the snipers that Blade sent after me. I don't know what they're orders are though. I'm sure its bad." I whispered back. I looked around to find a way to get past them. I saw a rock so I tossed that and it hit the trash can. All the snipers looked over and Smoke and I snuck past their van and headed back to the abandoned church.

 _Rays POV_

"I'm done sitting around. Henry's hurt and more than likely needs medical help. I don't know why he hasn't bothered to even make an attempt to contact me. It scares me not knowing where he is." I said frustrated. "SCHWOZ!" I yelled, and he came out. "What?" He said, "I was trying to do something!" "I need you to do what you can and find Henry. Anything that is trackabale on him track it. He's hurt and needs help." I said gathering a couple weapons before I headed out to search for him.

A few minutes later as I was driving around I saw EMT's around the ambulance in case he had come in. As I pulled over I walked over.

"What do you want Captain Man?" Ont of them said, "Okay. Listen, have you guys done inventory check yet?" I asked them. "No we haven't why?" The other EMT asked. "Well I have a feeling Kid Danger popped by." I said. "Well we can look." She said and they climbed in the back and noticed that there were about three things missing. "We have things missing... Oh no." They said, I looked up and saw a camera. "Hey, is that camera rolling when the vehicle isn't on?" I asked. "Yeah." She responds. "Can I take a look at the footage?" I asked nicely, the EMT's nodded and passed me the disk and I put it into the built in computer in my van. And in the video it showed Kid Danger climbing into the ambulance and taking things out if the boxes in there. I looked at his behaviour and he looked like he was in major pain. He did take a few things and then ran off. _He is in Swellview. Just where._ The EMT's said I could keep the disk in case I find anything useful. I decided to call the Man Cave.

As the phone there rang Charlotte picked up. "Any luck?" She asked nervously. "Well good news and bad news." I started off. "What's the bad news?" She asked. I think that Henry is on the verge to not being able to walk." I said with very much worry in my voice. "Okay then what's the good news?" She asked. "He is in Swellview. I just don't know-" *BANG* "What was that?" I said and got out of the Man Van. Sounded like a gun shot. I said looking around, I saw fire in the distance and thought it was an explosion. I got back in the Man Van and told Charlotte, "Stay there. I got to go." I said ending the call and driving off.

 _Henry's POV_

BANG*

I heard and my flames immediately started off. It was a gun. I looked behind us and the snipers hut the water hydrant causing water to spill out. I looked to my left and saw that I accidentally caught a bush on fire. "The fire department will take care of it come on!" I said throwing fire in the snipers' faces, blinding them. I turned into a wolf and Smokescreen turned into her smoke for fast travel. While running I didn't realize that my prints were leaving burn marks on the cement.

 _Rays POV_

As I quickly drove over to where the fire was I put it out and saw people with shot guns. "Its Captain Man. RUN!" one of the girls uelled and they immediately ran off. I didn't bother going after them. At least not yet.

I looked to the left in suspicion and walked closer to what I saw. _Paw prints._ I thought, _HAS to be Henry's_. I decided to follow the prints to find him, but first I call the Man Cave. "I think I know where he is. Sorta. I found a trail of paw prints. Which means He is in his wolf form. I'll call back with what ever else I find." I said and got back into the van and followed the trail.

 _Henry's POV_

As we went inside the church I looked behind me. "Uh oh." I said with worry, ears dropped. "What's wrong?" Smokescreen asked. "My paws on my left side have made burn marks all the way here." I said nervously, in the distance I could hear the click of a gun. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "No. No I didn't. What did you think you hear?" Smoke asked, sarcasm relevant in her voice. "Gun click. A gun was just loaded." Then the dirt kicked up in our faces. "MOVE!" I shouted and ran off with Smokescreen.

While I was moving around avoiding the shots. Over all the shots I could hear a vehicle pull up while I was in the church. "What are you hearing? More like how are you hearing these sounds?" Smoke asked. "Apart from smell wolves have a great sense of hearing." I said breathing really heavy. "Okay. Are you okay? I should really stop asking that. But seriously." Smoke asked. "No. I'm not. I think the stitch I did came loose. Ouch." I said groaning turning human.

The door started to get beaten down. One person of who I thought I knew. I used my fire ability to see the person behind the door. It was a familiar figure. Then he beat down the door. "Kid Danger! Oh my gosh. Never hide from me again!" Captain Man said bursting in. I just sat there bleeding through my side. "Kid?" He asked, he walked over and knelt down beside me. "Give him some room Smokescreen. Kid move your hand. Let me see." He said, abd I didn't respond just kept breathing heavily. He moved my hand for me, and saw how much I was bleeding. "You need a hospital kid." He told me. "You... You shouldn't.. Shouldn't be here." I managed to mumble. "I know there are snipers here. And they're looking for you." He said. "That's not the point! Agh.." I said and people cocked their guns and started moving. "Blade knows what he can do to harm you. You need to get away from me. Now. You are in danger." I told him, and looked to the side. I groaned seeing a red dot on Smokescreens arm. "Smoke... Sniper.." I managed to get out light headed. She looked back and disappeared reappeared into the far corner. Then we saw a figure in the doorway. To me it was blurry. "Kid Danger. You will die. And so will you Captain Man." Blade said, I notived his voice when he said Kid Donger. I just sat back and just groaned. "I'm gonne get you and Smoke out of here. Okay?" Captain Man whispered to me. I just gave a slight nod and turned into a wolf.

"You think being a wolf is going to help your case? You're injured, bleeding out, and weak. You will die soon." Blade explained. "Kid Danger. Smokescreen... Do what you have in commone in my cue." Captain Man told us. Smokescreen and I looked at each other and remembered that we both have snoke. "NOW!" He shouted, and I set off my smoke along with Smokescreen. Soon enough we were all out of the church.

"Run!" I heard Smokescreen say behind us. I just took off, hid behind a tree. _Ugh... Ow. This hurts tremendously._ But quickly a sniper hit the side of the tree. I let out a small yelp and ran off again. In my ear I could hear Captain Man's voice. "Get to the Man Van. Now!" I responded by going straight into wolf and running as fast as I could. But before I could get to the van all I hear is *BANG* and I fell over and didn't respond.

 _Rays_ POV

I told the two kids to get to the Man Van as fast as they could. But all of a sudden all I heard was a loud BANG and a small thud. I ran out and saw Kid Danger on the ground. "Oh no..." I mumbled and ran over.

"Snipers! Our work here is done. For now. We will return soon." I overhear Blade tell. As I knelt down beside Henry I saw he got shot in the chest. "Smokescreen!?" I shouted, and she came running. "Oh no." She said, "Can you teleport?" I asked frantically. "A little bit yeah." She replied. "Good. I have friends at the Swellview hospital. I'll call them, can you teleport him there?" I asked worry clear in my voice. "Yes I can." She said, "Okay grab him and teleport him tothe hospital on my cue. I'll be there as soon as possible." I said getting out my phone and calling my guy.

He picked up. "Hey!" He says. "Listen. Major emergency! My kid has been shot. Twice. I'm sending a friend to teleport him to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can. Help him." I said quickly. "Oh no problem send her. We are ready in 1 minute." He reolied and I told Smokescreen to go. "She's on her way. Please save him." I said running into the Man Van.

 _Smokescreens POV_

As I teleported Kid Danger to the hospital Captain Man's friend was waiting for me. "You must be Smokescreen. Put him down on the gurney." He told me, I did so and the took him. I followed and started to wait...

It seemed like forever before Captain Man showed. "Smokescreen!" He said. "There you are! Where have you been?" She said, "Getting here as fast as I could but people kept asking me to help them. Do you know how Kid Danger is?" I asked. "No but last I knew he was in critical condition. He took it hard and still fought through." She said, "Yeah. Thats my kid for you." I said, "He doesn't know wheb to quit. And I feel like that is Sorta a vulnerable point on him. But... I don't know." I finished, feeling my phone vibrate. It was a text from Charlotte.

 _Did you find him?_

She asked. I texted her back..

 _Yeah. And he's in the hospital in critical condition last heard by Smokescreen._

After that I put my phone away.

I satrted pacing. It seemed like forever until my guy cane out.

"Captain Man..." He started and I looked over with a concerned look.


	11. Home

_Day 6_

 _Rays POV_

"Captain Man..." He started and I looked over with a concerned look. "You can see him now." He said. "Oh thank god you saved him. Thanks man." I said. "Oh umm... Dude.. His BPM got really low. Its actually a miricle that he's alive. Basically what I'm saying is that he needs a blood transfusion. You canstill see him he's just asleep. I'm gonna grab a bag of blood. What type is he?" He explained. "I don't know actually. And he's been my sidekick for a while now. Just go for type O. All round blood donor." I told him and I went to see Kid Danger.

When I got there with Smokescreen he was sleeping soundly. He had an IV bag attached along with a heart monitor to track his BPM. I put my hand on his shoulder and sighed. He made a small movement as if he was stretching. "Oh Kid... Why.. Hey Smoke? Do you know why He just flat out tried to stay away from me and the Man Cave?" I asked, "Yeah, actually. He told me that Blade knows your weakness. And that he wanted to keep you safe along with everyone else." She told me. "I'm Captain Man. I don't have a weakness. What... Oh... Never mind." I said realizing that Henry had good intentions but with wrongish decisions. "His heart was in the right place Smoke. But his actions kinda weren't." I said in a small, quiet voice.

That's when my guy came in with the bag of blood for the blood transfusion. He got set up and just left it there. "Hey dude." I said and he turned around, "Thanks. You saved his life and I'm thankful. If you need anything just call me and I'll repay you." I said. He just nodded and left.

A few hours passed and it was nearly midnight. Smokescreen decided to stay and watch over him. I heard a groan and looked at the bed. "Smokescreen." I whispered. "I think he's waking up." I got up and sat beside the bed.

 _Henry's POV_

I groaned as I started to sit up where ever I was. Ugh... Where.. Where am I? I thought and the light turned on which made me jump. "Hey." Captain Man said softly. "Ray..." I said nervously. "Well. You remember things which is good. You have been through a lot. You need to rest." He told me. "I will dude but..." I started, "I dont think I can go home. Think about it. Blade knows my address, he knows what your weakness is because I told him under the influence. I know that he'll try and do anything to expose me. And you. All heroes. Just to get revenge." I stated. "Also Blade's group or pack or whatever you want to call it is called the 'AHL' Anti Hero Legue. Which is him and all his people against all heroes. Expiramenting on them and even killing them from lack of resources." I explained. "Yeah. I grt it kid. Just... Lets wait until later to talk more about it. Okay? Smokescreen and I are gonna be in the Man Cave. We'll ve back tomorrow." He said starting to walk out, "Oh! And befire I forget... I found your phone. Here.." He said handing me my phone, "I'll text you when I'm on my way." He finished and walked out with Smokescreen.

 _Day 7_

After I put together that I was in the hospital with a wound in my stomach that wasn't too gravely serious, then a wound on my chest that was extremely serious, I sat up and started thinking...

 _What if Ray wasn't there to guide me... What if Ray wasn't there to strengthen me... What if... What if I just... Died... Where would I be without him... Where would my life be, what my life would be... How did he find me just by the tracks..._ All these random thoughts flew around in my head and I decided to ignore them. I took my phone and started going through the photos...

I found something peculiar after scrolling through an album... _What is this? I didn't put this here..._ I started to worry a little and played the video.

On the video it showed me strapped down to a table sedated. _What is this?_ I started to think and let the video contunue, soon enough a goon with a plate of syringes of drugs and all that walked up to Blade and handed him the plate. Blade took one of the needles and stabbed my arm which made my whole body jump. He repeated the same thing until I went into seizing. That's when I turned off the video.

"I remember everything now." I mumbled with deep breaths, And Ray came in. "Hey. How are you?" He said with a happyish tone, "I'm.. I'm okay." I responded, "Just didn't sleep well." "It'll get better kid. Trust me." He told me, "I do trust you Ray. Say... Where's Smokescreen?" I asked. "In the Man Cave with Schwoz, Charlotte, and Jasper." He explained, "They're trying to find a way to locate Blade." I looked towards him. "There's no need to do that. I remember everything. Where they keep their people, what they do. Everything. I know that Smoke doesn't remember. She left it. But I am not going to let him take over Swellview." I said, "Not as long as we're still breathing." I finished and Rays friend came in.

"Kid Danger, you are free to leave as soon as you sign these papers. Captain Man really an insane plan to save your life." He said handing me the papers, I signed then and handed them back. He took out the needle that had the IV pack and heart monitor attached.

 _30 minutes later_

As we walked out of the hospital I started thinking. _What if my parents think that I'm Kid Danger..._ "You okay? You're being distant again." Ray asked. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm okay. Just..." I sighed, "Just thinking." I said getting into the Man Van. "You know something... If your parents and sister think your Kid Danger now. Go ahead and tell them the truth. Tell them what you want to tell them. There's no point in fighting it as of right now." Ray told me starting up the Van. All I did was nod and looked out the window as we drove to the Man Cave.

As we were driving, the cityscape rolling by we just had a quiet ride until we got to the Man Cave.

 _At the Man_ Cave

We went down the tube like usual and Charlotte and Jasper were waiting for us. "Henry!" They said coming up and hugging me. "Ow pain!" I said pushing them back. "Very casual." Smokescreen said. "Yeah... I know. Shush." I responded.

"Hey Hen. I want you to take the next week off. I'll call you if I really need you." Ray told me. "I know Ray." I said with a little annoyance, "You tell me that literally every time." "Sorry kid. But if he ever comes back I want you to run." Ray told me. I let out a groan. "What?" He asked. "Ray I'm tired of running! Every other time its 'run away it'll be fine.' I'm tired of running! I'm tired of hiding! And I'm tired of Blade! I'm done with all of this Ray. I already set about 20 people free 3 days ago." I started to rant, "Ray I know what you're talking about. But I'm tired of it. Blade has Jolly Beetles from Minyak. Hes planning on using them against you." I said, "I'm gonna go home and explain what happened to my family. See you guys later." I finished then left.

 _At home_

I walked in. "Henry!" They yelled, "You're okay!" Said my mother. "Yeah... I guess." I said a little faint in my voice. "We saw the news about Kid Danger. And we know that some if that is involved with a trafficking ring." She said. "I know mom. And Kid Danger... Err I was a part of that... Because I actually know the ring leader." I said. "Henry how could you be a part of THAT thing that Kid Danger was a part of!" My mom said. "What? No! I am Kid Danger! 20 other people including myself were heroes who were victims of that expirament." I blurted out and all my family did was look at me with surprised looks. "I don't believe him." Puper replied. "Really you don't. What the news said on TV that hapoened to Kid Danger happened to me. I even flat out told you that I'm Kid Danger. The ring leader goes by the name Blade. He has the superpower if turning any part of his body into a sharp blade. Hes killed a few heroes after kidnapping them." I explained. "Wow. Okay. I believe you now." Piper said... "Good. Now I'm going to my room and I'm going to rest until Ray calls me for an emergency." I finished and walked to my room, I lated on my bed and drifted nicely to sleep.


	12. What happened now?

_Day 8_

 _Henry's POV_

As I woke to the next morning I walked down to breakfast. "Good Morning Henry." My mom said with a smile. "Yeah. Good morning KID DANGER!" Piper decided to yell. "There's no need to yell Piper. You literally just found everything out yesterday. I'm surprised no one is here to try and ambush me or whatever." I said withaa sigh. "That's because I threatened to take her phone if she told anyone." My mother responded, "Nice one." I said sitting down.

As we ate breakfast I git a call from Ray. Like usual I answered it. "Hey man. Whats up." I answered. "Blades in Swellview." He said, I turned around and replied, "No. He can't be. Is he really? Dont be pulling my leg. You know how much I hate that." "I am Not joking kid. I have Swellview Police on his tail but I think he got away from them. You up for a chase?" He asked... "I'm in. Lets take him down." I finished. "So you're going out? Be careful Henry." My dad said. "I will." I replied going to the door. "I dint think its a good idea to go out there Henry. I mean you're still hurt." My mother said. I groaned. "Mom. You remember yesterday when I went to my room? I slept the rest of the day, ny hyper motility gives me the chance to heal fast. So as of now I am good to fight. So in other words, it's danger time." I said pulling out my gumball tube and running out making sure I changed out behind a bush. As I did that I changed into a wolf and ran to Captain Man.

On our communicators I connected to him... "Hey! Where do you want to meet?" I asked stopping at the corner. He told me where and I started running in that direction.

Once I got there I yelled towards him. "Hey!" Then changed back. "Hey. You're looking good." He responded. "Yeah... Once I got home I slept the rest of the day. Woke up at nine." I told him and then we heard indistinct radio chatter in the distance. Then saw Blade. "Blade." I mumbled. "Come one kid." Captain Man told me. I turned into a wolf and we both chased him...

After a few minutes of chasing Captain Man turned his head to me and said, "Cut him off!" I nodded my head and went to the right. I made my eyes my regular power colours so I could see his and Rays movements. _He's heading to the roof. And Ray is falling behind._ I thought and took the opposite way up. Surprisingly I made it up there before him and waited with my arms crossed.

Once Blade got up he stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey buddy. Remember me?" I said with a tone. "Oh its you." He sighed a sigh of relief, "Wait... How are you alive? You got shot in the heart." Blade said annoyance relevant in his tone. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm tired of you, I'm tired of your little gang the AHL, and I'm tired of your mind games." I said walking towards him. Blade started backing up towards the edge of the building. "Also the survival rate of surviving being shot is 95% so that's how I survived." I finished... "Okay Kid Danger... I think youve made your point. You can stop walking towards me no-" he said tripping over, but I grabbed him by his shirt preventing him from falling. Captain Man came up. "Kid Danger what are you doing?" He asked suspiciously... "Preventing him from falling off the building." I said swinging Blade making him hit the roof. "Nice save I guess kid." Captian Man said picking Blade up and pinning his hands behind his back. "I hate you both so much." Blade told I us. "Yeah we know Blade. And you know something? Captain Man, a few friends and myself are going to raid your vaults. You're done. All those expiriments you did on me are all gone. All your progress is gone. And guess what's going to happen now. You're going to a prison where they can actually keep you there." I finished putting power-dampening cuffs on him. "I have rights hero. And I don't have to take orders from you. Or your big brother Captain Man." Blade replied in a snarky tone. "Oh yes you do" Captain Man said while I let my arm flame out. We walked down the fire escape and waited for the calvary to arrive. "What do you think you're gonna do? ... Blah blah blah blah..." Was all I heard coming from Blade's mouth.

Finally I've had enough if his babbling. "Okay! You know something? I know this will be hard for you but... You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. Do you want me to repeat ANY of that?" I asked and he shook his head "no" and we continued on with our day.

 _Three days later_

I was sitting at school and were about to leave for a long three day trip. We were going about 3.5 hours south east of our state for a competition or something like that.

We left soon enough and Ray called me on the bus and we talked for a few. After I hung up I spent the weekend in that small city.

 _After the weekend..._

Nothing much happened when we were coming back. People decided to sing songs and what not but when we pulled up to Swellview everything was... Gray.. People in suit of armor and armed with guns came onto the bus and searched our bags. "No weapons. Let them pass." A guard said. I looked confused for a moment. _I was only gone three days. What happened?_


	13. Return

_Day 12_

 _Henry's POV_

 _I was only gone three days. What happened? Gotta find Charlotte or Schwoz..._

I decided to run off. Thinking on what I needed to do. "Hey kid! Get to where you belong!" I heard behind me turning around. "Who are these people? And what am I supposed to be doing now?" I mumbled with annoyance. _They look like guards... Weird_. My thoughts were abruptly interuppted by getting hend by two other people. "Hey!" I yelled, "You need to be where you are required to be. Now where do you live so we can drop you there." They demanded to know, I don't know why but I told them.

Soon enough we got to my house and they threw me inside. "That was NOT necessary." I said to them getting up. "Stay here and you won't get into trouble with us." They responded. About two others came in again and threw Piper to the ground. "I hate you! Just get out of here!" She yelled, the 'officers' taking out their weapons and aiming them at her. They shot a warning shot telling us that it was a warning shot. "Next time we see you on the streets alone you will be taken to the ring." They said. But a split second later Piper made a snide remark. They aimed their weaponsat her and took a shot. I used my hyper motility to get her out of the way. "Hes a super!" They shouted I turned and said "huh?" But then got shot in the chest and was on the ground. "That should take care of your powers." They said, slammed the door behind them leaving.

As I sat up, I sighed and icy mist come out of my mouth. Oh no... I thought. Trying to avoid all conversations on what just hapoened I turned to Piper and said...

"That was... Interesting. Piper?" I started to ask, "What happened to Swellview over the past three days?" She looked at me, "Well for STARTERS! Captain Man somehow got defeated." She started. "Wait... Captain Man? Defeated? As in dead?" I asked. "NO! He's just somehow has no powers and got locked up!" She shouted. "Wait. He has no powers? How?" I asked concerned. "Well you should try and find out! Because I don't know!" She finished and ran off to her room. _Hmmm... I need to make a call. I felt around for my phone... And I don't have my phone. Perfect.. I need to get a hold of Smoke. She can help me out._ I thought looking around my house for any means of communication. Soon enough I found my mom's phone. "Hey? pipes?" I asked, "Where's mom and dad?" "They got locked up by that crazy ring leader." She explained jumping onto the sofa. I sighed and tried to use my powers... Out of my left side I only got smoke, out of my right side I only got mist, I couldn't change into a wolf and I didn't have any of the advantages of being a wolf, I couldn't do that thing with my eyes, I had very little hyper motility left. "Great!" I shouted annoyed. "What?" Piper asked. "I have no powers! If I don't have my powers them I can't infiltrate that giant tower in the center of town without getting caught. This is so FRUSTRATING!" I said annoyance present in my voice. "Well you ARE still Kid Danger. You can do it." Piper encouraged. "There was a time where I did have no powers. But I'm going to need some help... I'm gonna make a call." I said dialing Smokescreen's number.

Seconds later she picked up. "Hello?" She started. "Hey, I need some help." I started saying, "I'm listening." She replies. I explain what's happening and she tells me she'll be here soon. I end the call and wait.

While waiting I decided to dress into Kid Danger. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Piper asked. "To the Man Cave. Now, you have a choice, Piper. Stay here and have a chance of getting thrown in prison, or come with me and stay in the Man Cave and stay safer until I take care of everything else." I told her. "I'm gonna come with you." Piper told me. "Alright. This means that you will need to follow everything I say. I'm doing this to keep you safe. Okay?" I explain, Piper nods her head yes and we start to sneak out through the back of the house and we took allies and back roads to avoid getting caught.

Soon enough I saw Junk-N-Stuff. We went in through the back door and went down the elevator.

"Alright. Woah..." I said walking out with Piper. "They tore this place apart..." Piper said, "A better question is... How did they find this place?" I said, a small groan after. "Wait... Did they..." I said softly opening the secret hatch of weapons. "No. Good. This'll help." I finished as I heard someone walking I turned around and Smoke appeared. I groaned, "I thought you were someone else. Don't do that." I said kneeling back down and grabbing a weapon or two. "Yeah well once I got here I barely had enough power to teleport to your location." Smokescreen explained. "Hey... How strong is that power of yours?" I asked. "Pretty strong. Considering whats happened." She explained. I sighed, thought about it a couple seconds. "I think I figured it out. Come." I said walking over to the computers. "Almost no power, pretty much no computers. But, I figured out that thing in the center of the city. The stronger the power. The weaker it is with that thing on. We need to shut it down." I said, "but how?" I finished my thought. "You up for a suicide mission Danger?" Smoke asked. "What kind of suicide mission?" I say suspiciously. "We go out there, get caught, plant the weapons, escape, and take down the ring leader." She said. "You want to take down Blade. Trying to take him down is a suicide mission all in itself. Plus you're making it sound easier than it is. How about this?" I start off, "you take the weapons that I have and you can pick a weapon of your choice, hide them behind the cell that I'll be in. You'll know by the smoke cloud I'll send through the window." I finished and then explained the rest. "You've got yourself a plan Kid Danger. Lets do it." Smokescreen said. "Piper stay here." I told her walking over to the tubes. "But I want to stay with you! Come on Henry. Please?" Piper begged. "No Piper. You're staying here. Where its safe." I said. "But..." She started. "Piper! I said no! You're staying here where its safe for you. If you hear anything go into the secret door which is right over there. They'll never think about that. Noe you're staying here. Do I make myself clear?" I said sternly. "Crystal." She responds and Smokescreen and I leave.

"I hope she does the right thing and does what I say." I tell Smoke before we go through with our plan. "Same her Kid Danger. Now lets take this psycho down." Smokescreen says. I take a deep breath. "Lets do this." I sigh. I walk into the streets.

 _Alright... This is so stupid..._ I take that quick thought and start to do the plan. "Blade! Its Kid Danger! You know the kid who kicked your butt a few days back! You want me? Come and get me!" It takes a few seconds for any response I see heads from allies beside me. "Blade! I know you have cameras EVERYWHERE! Just come out! Unless you're too chicken to fight!" Still no response. "Are you kidding me?" I started to mumble, "I'm literally handing myself to him on a silver platter." I groan. "I'm shutting down your tower!" I say walking towards the tower. "This is getting ridiculous. Come on people! I'm literally shutting down you're dumb tower that's damped my powers. Completely vulnerable here!" I say unlocking the fuse box and cutting the power to the tower. "Really? You just let me waltz in and cut the power to this thing?" I shout, _geez the one time you're TRYING to get kidnapped and literally everyone ignores you._ "And what exactly do you think YOU are doing?" I hear a voice say. "Finally. Geez. What took so long?" I say turning around only it was to find it wasnt the person I wanted to see.

"R-Ray?" I mumble so soft that it was inaudible. "C-Captain Man. Uhh... You were not the person I wanted to see. For once..." I said hesitation present in my voice. "Just come with me Kid Danger. You're going to need go see this." There was a different tone and sound to his voice as he turned on the power again. As he gripped my arm I could feel that something wasn't right. Then I felt a push against my side. "Just keep walking Kid Danger. Or I'll kill you." He said. "I knew you weren't my guy. What do you want. You must be another super." I looked at his neck. He had the mark of the AHL. "You're a part of the AHL. I recognize the logo on your neck. I had I feeling when we didn't get all of you. I had a feeling there were still some of you around." I said. _We didn't bother to look for more. This all could have been avoided._ I thought while we were approaching Blades little headquarters. That is stupidly placed in the mayors office.

As we walked in it was dark. Very eerie. "Kid Danger. Glad you came to turn yourself in. I hope you have fun with Captain Man." Blade says turning around in a chair, getting up, walking over to us slowly with a gun. The guard who had hold of me. Kicked my leg and I ended up on one knee. "Where is Captain Man." I demanded. As he stopped walking up to me he put the gun to my head. "Oh him. He's dead. Or maybe hes not. I'll give you the courtesy of finding out." He said, as that happened I felt a weird sensation go through my body. My eyes slightly glowed giving me the chance to see that I had my powers back. _Smokescreen. Going against the plan but to be fair this wasnt part of the plan anyway._ I thought quickly. "Now why dont you join him?" Blade said putting his finger onto the trigger.


	14. It All Came Down To This

_Day 12_

 _Henry's POV_

I felt a weird sensation go through my body. I realized that it felt hot and cold. Now its GG. I said trying not to let it show.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Blade said. "Actually yeah." I started, "GG." I say making my eyes glow, flaming my left side getting the guard to unhand me, using my hyper motility to hit the pistol out of Blades hand, and then knocking him to the ground. "What? WHO MESSED WITH MY TOWER!?" Blade screeched. "That would be me." Smokescreen came in appearing in a cloud of smoke. "You. I should've known." He snarled. "Yeah you should have." I said left arm still flaming, right side controlling the heat, just standing over Blade. "You've lost." Smokescreen said. I heard running behind me. I turned around turning into a wolf, running circles around them, and forming an ice cylinder around them. "Guards down!" I shouted, turning around with my left side smoking. Smokescreen and I then started walking towards Blade.

When it seemed as if Smoke and I were standing over Blade we just looked at him. We said nothing. I snapped my eyes back to its glowing state when I blinked. "Game over." I said finally. Blade chuckled. "Whats so funny asked Smoke. "The fact that you two have the dumbest brains ever." Blade replied with a snarky tone. I looked around for heat signatures, I saw that there was a weapon on Blades' ankle. "Drop gun!" I shouted as Blade pulled it out, aiming it at Smokescreen. I used my hyper motility to hit the gun out of his hand. "Not a chance. Not again." Blade said angrily throwing a side kick at me and I hit the ground with a loud thud. All I heard after that was a loud BANG and a small poof from Smokescreens' powers.

 _Rays POV_

As I was sitting in the cage I heard a loud BANG and thought something went wrong. _Is he... No.. No he can't be. Please tell me he didn't get shot._ I thought in a panic thinking that my kid got shot again.

"Hey guard!" I decided to yell. For some reason he came over. I started the conversation off with some casual banter, you know get him comfortable talking to me, then I hit him over the head knocking him out. That was easier than I thought. I said unlocking the cage and running out to the main room.

 _Henry's POV_

"This is getting ridiculous! Smoke, you okay!?" I shouted, she responded back, "Yeah. I'm fine." And we both take sides of Blade. "I already got shot once because of your dumb snipers. It isn't going to happen again!" I shout turning into a wolf and running at him. Smokescreen doing the same thing... minus the wolf. I got to him first. Pinned him to the ground, but then we ended up having a wrestling war, Smokescreen came in for the uppercut in the middle of the whole thing. "Thanks." I said out of breath. "No problem." She replies. I smile and I flame my left side. "Nah! Not so fast Kid Danger! You wouldnt want to hurt your sister would you?" Blade said questionably. "What are you talking about?" I asked concerned. He then brought out Piper. I let out a small gasp. "Smoke, go around." I whispered. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with what you and I have. Leave her out of this." I say trying to make her let her go. All Blade did was smile and there was a dy1ing of his fingers, one finger on Pipers' neck. "Help me Kid Danger!" She said, "I will. Just, just stay calm. Okay?" I say in a calm voice. "You come another step closer. Either one of you and I'll cut her throat. Do I make myself clear?" Blade demanded. As I tried to get a little closer I hear a voice in the background. "KID DANGER!" it shouted, everyone looked over and Blade saw this chance and he took a swing at my neck.

"Ahh!" I shouted in pain as I put my hand on my neck falling to the ground. Blade ran off with Piper in a hurry. Smokescreen ran over. "Are you okay?" She asked concern in her tone. "Yeah. I'm fine. Get to Piper and don't get hurt! I'll be fine." I told her. "But..." She started. "Don't. Just go! Ugh..." I said, and Smokescreen ran to teleport to Piper and Blade. As I kept my hand on the small cut about an inch long, I ran up the stairs and met up with Smokescreen.

When we got I there, there was many people up there. Smokescreen was standing there, and so was... "Captain Man?" I asked questionably. Smokescreen came up to me. "Don't. You shouldn't see this." She said. "What happened?" I asked looking past her I saw Piper on the ground in a pool of blood. "Oh my gosh..." I mumbled. "He... He killed her." "I'm sorry. I got up here and he just... Just slit her throat. But Blade is... Well... Very much dead." She said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked as Captain Man came over and put a small handkerchief on the small cut. "Well... He got shot in the head by one of the Swellview Police snipers." She said. I turned to Captain Man. "I didn't know we had those." I said. "Yeah we do now come on, lets get your neck fixed. That's insane." He told me.

As I was sitting in the ambulance with a paramedic tending to the inch of a wound she told me, "You're very lucky Kid Danger. A few more centimeters and you would've been out." Once I was clear to leave I looked left where police were taking away the body bags that Piper and Blade were in. I sighed. _Why did it have to end this way. I thought things would be... Different._ I thought to myself while Captain Man came up to me and asked, "Are you okay?" I stood there for a few seconds with no response, "No." I said, "but at least Blade is gone forever. But... But at the cost of my little sisters' life."


End file.
